


Day 5 - Birthday

by CasGetYourShotgun



Series: Mako Mori Appreciation Week 2020 [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Bladesmith!Mako, Established Relationship, F/M, Mako Mori Appreciation Week 2020, Three-Sentence Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasGetYourShotgun/pseuds/CasGetYourShotgun
Summary: Happy birthday, Mako!
Relationships: Raleigh Becket/Mako Mori
Series: Mako Mori Appreciation Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711435
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Day 5 - Birthday

For her birthday, Raleigh scrounges up an old busted power hammer for the forge they've set up, and the two of them spend the next few weeks cleaning it up, sourcing replacement parts, and trying to coax it back into working order. 

Most people would think this more a chore than a gift, but Mako Mori is not most people and knows better - he's given her a _project_ , something they can work on together for the post-war hobby they've taken up, because bladesmithing is in her blood and she's always had a knack for fixing broken things.

She looks at the birthdays marked in the kitchen calender and wonders which of her former colleagues would appreciate custom knives. 


End file.
